


Push/Pull

by hwespn



Series: Kurt and Blaine's firsts [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: Boys In Love, Dom/sub Undertones, Early Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Early Relationship, First Time, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, ish, just because I’m a sucker for sub!Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 02:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13067031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwespn/pseuds/hwespn
Summary: Blaine wants to give Kurt everything. God, he deserves everything. He wish he could give him the entire universe, but he can’t.(or, the first time Kurt and Blaine go a little further with their making out.)





	Push/Pull

**Author's Note:**

> this is the dirtiest thing i’ve ever written and it’s not even smut. i’m just soft. enjoy!

Blaine loves spending time with Kurt. He loves watching movies with him, cuddling with him, cooking with him, shopping with him... just being with him.

Him and Kurt have been together 4 months. He knows that they’re both ready to take the next step in their relationship, can see it in the way Kurt stares at Blaine when his lips are kiss swollen and his clothes are a mess and he grabs Blaine’s hips hard enough to leave somewhat of a fingerprint.

But that’s as far as they go. Other than accidental crotch-brushing and hickeys under collars, there’s no wandering hands or loss of clothes.

Blaine wants to give Kurt everything. God, he _deserves_ everything. He wish he could give him the entire universe, but he can’t. So he’ll settle for giving part of his soul to Kurt, for giving Kurt his heart and not asking for it back. It’s not much, but it’s all he has to give right now.

They’re at Kurt’s house, as usual. But the door is closed and no one is home, which is...unusual. Blaine doesn’t know if Kurt told his dad he was coming over, because if he did he’s sure Finn would be home right now to make sure there was no funny business. Or maybe Burt does know that Kurt’s there, but Kurt bribed Finn into not being home.

Blaine doesn’t know. And as of now, he doesn’t care. All he cares is about is Kurt kissing him where they stand at the foot of the bed, his hands falling low on Blaine’s waist and halfway onto his back, just above the curve of his butt with cold fingers pressed partially into the dip of his back.

Blaine lets himself be kissed. Lets himself fall into Kurt’s kiss, lets Kurt press against him and hold his hips.

He grabs Kurt’s hands where they rest, and shifts them down lower. He feels Kurt’s hands over his ass, an unfamiliar feeling but not unwelcome. Kurt tenses, and Blaine pulls away.

“Is...,” Blaine starts, the words suddenly caught in his throat. He licks his lips and looks up at Kurt. “Is that okay?”

“Yes,” Kurt nods, and Blaine’s eyes flicker down to the base of his throat where his adam’s apple bobs when he gulps hard and back up to his lips, then meeting his eyes. “Yeah. Totally okay.” And then Kurt smiles, and his lips are back on Blaine’s and he gives his ass a squeeze. Blaine jumps and Kurt pulls away ready to apologize, but Blaine silences him with a kiss.

Kurt walks forward and Blaine, on instinct, takes a step back. They’re still kissing, _God_ , how have they not come up for air, and then...the back of Blaine’s knee hits the bed.

Everything happens in slow motion at that moment. They separate again, and Kurt sends him a look, asking silently — _is this okay?_ And Blaine... Blaine can’t nod quick enough.

Blaine falls back into the bed — or maybe Kurt gives him a push, he doesn’t know. And then Kurt’s on top of him, covering Blaine’s body with his own and kissing him hard and his hands are untucking Blaine’s shirt and Blaine’s hands are slipping under Kurt’s shirt and _so many things are happening at once_ it’s hard for his brain to follow.

All Blaine can think about is Kurt pushing down on him, giving his beautiful boyfriend everything and just sinking into his mattress.

Blaine takes his hands off Kurt, putting one of them above his head and taking Kurt’s hands away from the top of his jeans and putting them against his where they’re above his head. He hopes Kurt gets the hint, otherwise this is going to be really awkward and a weird conversation is going to happen and—

Kurt gets it. Puts Blaine’s other hand up with the one above his head and wraps his hands around his wrists and kisses him deeper, presses down on him harder.

 _This is bliss_ , Blaine thinks, _Love and lust and feeling like this_...he’s sure this is why wars are fought, why people lose their minds. Because now there’s a fire in him, deep in his stomach and in his veins and Kurt — the love of his life, his King and lover and partner in everything — put it there. People go mad without it, go crazy if they lose it. And now that Blaine knows what it feels like, having Kurt on him like this... he might lose his mind without it.

Kurt’s lips move down from his lips, kissing his jaw and his neck and collarbones and then—

A door slams. Feet stomp up the stairs and Kurt’s off him in a second, Blaine whining at the loss of the feeling and lays there for a moment. He sees Kurt straightening himself up in the mirror and then he’s opening his door so he doesn’t seem suspicious.

Finn walks by and sees Blaine laying down.

“You okay, dude?” Finn asks.

“Yeah,” Kurt smirks at Blaine before turning to Finn with a what Blaine assumes is an innocent grin. “He’s just tired.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!<3
> 
> twitter: drrncrss  
> tumblr: blainesdevon.tumblr.com  
> instagram: blainesdevon


End file.
